1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner and a method of operating the same and, more particularly, to an air conditioner and a method of operating the same, which is capable of calculating a position of the human body by detecting the human body and automatically controlling a current of air based on the calculated position.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An air conditioner is configured to control room temperature by discharging cooling or warm air into the interior of a room in order to make comfortable indoor environment and to provide more comfortable indoor environment to human beings by purifying indoor air. An air conditioner generally includes an indoor unit and an outdoor unit. The indoor unit is configured to include a heat exchanger and is placed indoors. The outdoor unit is configured to include a compressor, a heat exchanger, etc. and is configured to supply refrigerants to the indoor unit.
The air conditioner is controlled in the state where the indoor unit, including the heat exchanger, and the outdoor unit, including the compressor, the heat exchanger, etc., are separated from each other. The air conditioner is operated by controlling power applied to the compressor or the heat exchanger. Further, at least one indoor unit may be connected to the outdoor unit of the air conditioner, and the air conditioner operates in air cooling or heating mode by supplying the refrigerants to the indoor unit according to a requested operating state.
Wind direction control means for controlling the direction of the wind discharged into the interior of a room is included in the discharge port of this air conditioner. The direction of the wind can be changed by manipulating a wind direction setting button included in a remote controller, etc.
In the conventional air conditioner, the direction of the wind is adjusted through manual manipulation as described above. If a user is far from the air conditioner or frequently moves here and there, it is not easy to adjust the direction of the wind. Accordingly, a problem arises because it is difficult for a user to feel comfortable.
In order to overcome the problem in controlling the direction of the wind, technology for controlling a current of air according to the position of a user within a room has recently been developed.
When a position of the human body is determined, however, a case where the human body is detected at several positions is generated. In this case, it is necessary to designate a specific position as a reference position in order to provide the current of air on the basis of the reference position, but criteria for designating the reference position are not clear. If the reference position is erroneously designated, it may make a user feel uncomfortable.